A Change of Plans
by Bringing Back The Awesome
Summary: Harumi rubs Matsuri the wrong way.


It was a blustery fall afternoon, as two young girls giggled and chatted away inside a local coffee shop. School had been extra strenuous lately, and it was a nice change of pace to simply spend some time with your best friend, all the while enjoying the tantalizing beverages that said coffee shop had to offer. At least that's what Harumi thought, a tall pretty girl with long purple hair. Sitting across from her was Yuzu, another pretty, if not prettier girl with shoulder length blond hair, and an angelic air about her. Yuzu and Harumi both had charming, outgoing personalities, and because of this, they got along extremely well. "So, what's new with Mei"? Harumi asked, trying to be polite by mentioning Yuzu's step sister. To be honest, Harumi wasn't a big fan of Mei, she was reclusive, cold, and at times, could be straight up rude. That being said, she knew Yuzu cared a great deal about her, and felt it was only necessary to a least throw Yuzu a bone, by asking her how she was doing. Caught off guard by the sudden mention of Mai's name, Yuzu could feel her face heating up, as a scarlet hue started to envelop her face. "Oh you know, same old same old" Yuzu spat out in a rather nervous, high pitched voice, as she unconsciously rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Pure poetry" Harumi stated, rolling her eyes in regards to Yuzu's vivid description of what was transpiring in her step sister's life. Just as Yuzu was about to combat Harumi's statement with a snarky remark of her own, she felt someone grab a hold of her, as she found herself being pulled into a very tight, and rather embarrassing bear hug. "Yuzu, it's so good to see you!" the bear hugger exclaimed in an almost sing song voice as she wrapped her arms around Yuzu, even tighter than before. "Hey Matsuri, it's good to see you too" Yuzu stated, in a rather lack luster voice. The shade of red on her face, transitioning from lustful thoughts of Mai, to accommodate pure embarrassment. People inside the coffee shop were starting to stare. "You never answered any of my texts, so I figured that I would come find you myself" Matsuri stated, as she still maintained her vice grip of a hug on Yuzu. It had only been a few days since Yuzu had met up with her long lost friend, but to be completely honest, Matsuri was already starting to get on her nerves. She was extremely possessive, and would like nothing more than to spend every waking moment with Yuzu. Saying that Matsuri had a crush on her, was the understatement of the year. It was an obsession. "Well I've been really busy lately, and haven't really had the time to socialize, which includes texting" Yuzu said in a convincing manner. "I see you had time to make plans with your friend over there though". Matsuri finally let go of the hug as she rested her gaze upon Harumi from across the table. Her cute feminine voice, now harboring a rough edge to it that both Yuzu and Harumi picked up on. Matsuri had a hatred in her eyes, as she glowered over at Harumi, who reciprocated in kind by sending back an equally hostile glare back to Matsuri. Immediately picking up on the developing tension between the two girls, Yuzu tried to do some damage control. "It's not like that Matsuri, Harumi and I had this date planned out weeks ago, it wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing". Yuzu frantically tried to explain the situation to Matsuri as her nervous energy got the best of her once again, causing her to rub the back of her head with her hand. As the sound of the word "date" emitted from Yuzu's mouth, Yuzu could have sworn she saw Matsuri's eye's flash for a split second. "You know what Matsuri?" "Maybe you should just go home!" Harumi spat. "Can't you see that you're making Yuzu uncomfortable?" "It seems blatantly obvious to me that she doesn't want you here, why don't you do us all a favor, and leave?" There was a moment of silence. Thanks to Harumi's little outburst, literally everyone inside the coffee shop was now staring at them. If people weren't starring before, they were now. Yuzu, too embarrassed to speak, had her head face down on the table with her hands covering her head and neck respectively. Her face now so red that it would rival even the ripest of tomatoes. "Well, apparently I'm not wanted here" Matsuri said Cooley as she turned to look at Yuzu who was just starting to raise her head off of the table. "Don't worry Yuzu, I don't blame you at all" Matsuri said, now back to her cute, seductive voice, as she bent over to give Yuzu a kiss on the cheek. "I don't think my cheeks can get any redder" Yuzu thought to herself as she felt Matsuri's soft lips make contact with her burring skin. It was Harumi's turn to blush this time, as Matsuri's display of affection left a small twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. After finishing up with her kiss, Matsuri slid her head phones over her head, turned on her MP3 player, and proceeded to swagger out of the coffee shop. Her hands firmly in her coat pockets. The door shut with a bang, as the bell that was attached to it started to briefly jingle as the door slammed shut. "What a disaster" Yuzu moaned as she covered her hands with her face. "You have to admit Yuzu, I do a nice job of keeping your life interesting" Harumi stated with a cheeky smile. Yuzu couldn't help but smile back, as she knew that this statement was all too true. "Why don't we finish this little get together at my house?" Yuzu asked. "Sounds good" Harumi beamed back.

The rest of their day consisted of a lazy afternoon at Yuzu's house. Yuzu and Harumi sat on the couch watching various TV shows and movies, while Mai stayed locked up in her room, doing what Harumi presumed to be various boring and monotonous tasks. Harumi saw Mai only once, and it was when she sauntered out to the kitchen to acquire some food. Even then, Yuzu and Harumi barley received a greeting from the raven haired girl. "She really was so un fun" Harumi thought to herself as she got ready to leave Yuzu's house. Harumi never truly understood why Yuzu had such an infatuation with her, Yuzu was super fun, and Mai was no fun at all. As Harumi got ready to leave, she looked up at the clock and nearly yelped in surprise. It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning. "Time does really fly when you're having fun" Harumi thought, as she departed Yuzu's house and proceeded to walk home.

It was pitch black outside, the only thing that illuminated the sidewalks where a few dimly lit street lamps here and there. On her way home, Harumi started to rehash the crazy day that she had. "Man that Matsuri girl was such a bitch" she thought to herself, as she continued to walk home. When it seemed like she was just in reach of her house, she saw the outline of a figure standing in front of her. At first she didn't know who it was, but as the figure started to walk closer she recognized the person as, "MATSURI!?" "Matsuri, what are you?" Harumi was interrupted, as Matsuri proceeded to speak over her. "I wanted to talk to you", Matsuri said, with a sly grin on her face as she inched closer and closer to Harumi. Almost by instinct, Harumi proceeded to back up as Matsuri continued to close the distance on her. "Why do you want to talk to me?" Harumi stated, panic starting to slowly seep its way into her voice. Matsuri picked up on the changing inflections in Harumi's voice, and decided to capitalize on it. "What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" Matsuri stated, in a mocking tone. "I can be pretty scary when I want to be you know", Matsuri said, in the same edgy tone from earlier today. Deciding that it was now a good idea to try and flee the situation, Harumi turned around to run, but found herself careening towards the hard pavement instead. She landed with a resounding thud as pain shot throughout her body. Still slightly dazed from the fall, Harumi tried to stand up, but quickly found herself getting pushed back down again. Matsuri had her pinned, sitting on top of Harumi's back, she used her knees to pin Harumi's arms down, while holding onto the collar of her shirt with her left hand, and her long hair with her right. Harumi tried to move, but was surprisingly immobilized by the much smaller girl. "Listen to me very closely", Matsuri stated, in a voice that was rough and aggressive. "Yuzu is mine, you are no longer aloud to see her". As Matsuri spoke, her breath tickled the back of Harumi's right ear. "If I ever catch you with her again, I'm going to do very bad things to you Harumi". "If you're not a good little girl, I'll make sure that your first time isn't with Yuzu." A feeling of dread swept its way through Harumi's body. As Matsuri threatened Harumi, she slid her right hand under Harumi's skirt, pulling her underwear up so that when she let it go, it made a resounding "Snap". "Do we understand each other"? Matsuri asked, an evil little grin on her face. "Yes" Harumi stated weakly. "Good girl", Matsuri said, as she started to get off of Harumi. As she did however, she grabbed Harumi forcefully by the hair, and smashed her lips against hers for what seemed like an eternity to Harumi, before Matsuri finally let go of the kiss. "I guess I won't be seeing you around Harumi", Matsuri snickered, as she walked away with her hands in her pockets, her music blaring as she did. For a moment or to, Harumi sat on the ground stunned by what had just transpired. "How could this have happened?" "What just happened?" "Why did this happen?" "How could Matsuri have overpowered her so easily?" "How could she have humiliated her like she did?" As Harumi finally stood up, she quickly brushed herself off before continuing on her route home. As she walked home, the remanence of the fall still rang true, as she now had a throbbing head ache as well as a few twinges of pain were various scrapes and bruises were bound to be located on her various body parts. When she finally got home, she made sure to unlock the door quietly as to not disturb anyone that was potentially sleeping. Harumi went about her normal nighttime routine like nothing had happened. Like if she had been able to come home without any issues. Like if she had been able to come home without Matsuri, stating that if she didn't erase her best friend from her life, that she would get sexually assaulted by the pink haired demon herself. As Harumi finally entered her room and stumbled into her bed, she starting to contemplate. "Was Matsuri serious about me never seeing Yuzu again"? "What did she mean when she said that she would do bad things to me"? "If I didn't end up doing as Matsuri said, was she really going to make sure that I regretted it"? "Could she even hurt me if she wanted to"? "She got the best of me once, I suppose she could do it again"? "Am I truly scared of Matsuri"? Harumi thought back to an hour ago when Matsuri had her pinned on the ground. She felt so helpless, so out of control, so….. Scared. "Yes….she was scared of Matsuri". "She was afraid of what she was going to do to her if she crossed her again". "Well, its official", Harumi thought, as she rolled over on her side to face the single window in her bedroom. "I'm sorry Yuzu, but it looks like our friendship is over". Just as thoughts of various good times with Yuzu started to flood her memory banks, her eyes started to grew heavy, as sleep slowly over took her.


End file.
